Promises
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: /COMPLETED/ MPREG PHANFIC. Phil is in a relaitonship with his high school teacher and finds out he's pregnant. Dan figures it out and confronts Phil about it.
1. Chapter 1

16-year-old Phil Lester stood in his bathroom, on a Saturday morning.

It was early in the morning. Phil had been woken up by morning sickness again. The past couple weeks; he didn't know what was causing his sickness. He had talked to his mom about itand they went straight to the hospital to find out why he was getting sick.

Phil had talked to his doctor and they had finally found out why Phil was getting sick so suddenly. They found out that he was actually pregnant. Phil was absolutely shocked and he had no idea that he could get pregnant. His mom had kept this from him. She never told him that he was a Carrier and that he was able to have children on his own.

Phil would have been more excited about this... about being pregnant and having a child, except the fact that he was sixteen and he knew exactly who the father of this child was. He knew that he was in big trouble now. So much trouble.

~_3 months earlier_~

"Dan, we had just had sex. I'm tired," Phil moaned as his boyfriend kissed his neck.

Phil spent most of his time at his English teachers house on the weekends. He didn't have any friends besides Mr. Howell. Although Mr. Howell was more than just a teacher. They were in a relationship and had been for the past six months. They had always been close to each other and Phil knew that this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this with his teacher but he couldn't help that he fell in love with him. He wanted him... and he needed him.

Now here Phil was... sixteen years old and he just had sex with his teacher for the first time and he had mixed feelings about it. He loved Dan but he was just worried about so many things.

"Oh, come on. Just a little more babe?" Dan Howell mumbled, finally pulling away from Phil's neck. He looked down at Phil and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sh-Should we be doing this?" Phil asked as he stared at Dan.

"Baby, we talked about this before. We both know we shouldn't be doing this but we can't help the fact that we fell in love with each other. It's wrong... wrong in so many ways. But, we tried to stop before. That didn't work out very well. Just... relax, okay?" Dan whispered. He sighed and then he slid off of Phil. "You did want that, right?" He asked as he looked over at Phil. "Like... you didn't feel like you were forced?"

"Of course not. It was amazing and I'm honestly really glad that you were my first time. I wouldn't take it back for anything," Phil assured him. He turned and he rested his head on Dan's shirtless chest, closing his eyes afterwards.

Dan smiled and then he gently wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him. "I know you're worried about what could happen to us. I'm worried too. But, we just gotta enjoy it while we can now. We just can't keep worrying about what could happen. It'll drive us apart," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Phil's forehead.

"I guess you are right. I just... I don't want you to be taken away from me." Phil mumbled.

"No one could ever take me away from you. I won't let that happen," Dan promised. He reached over and he placed a kiss on Phil's lips. "I love you... nothing can change that."

Phil let out a sob as he stared at the pregnancy test that was in his hands.

Phil couldn't believe that he was pregnant. He didn't want to be pregnant. He was so young and he was still in school. How was he supposed to balance his school life and raise a baby at the same time? Phil already had a hard enough time with keeping up with school.

Phil was having a hard time processing the fact that he was pregnant.

It's been two days since he's found out and he still couldn't believe it. He had gone out and gotten a pregnancy test with his mom. Phil should throw it away... but he couldn't.

"Philip?" Phil immediately looked up when he heard his mom calling for him. The door opened and in walked his mom. She looked up and sighed when she saw him, with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Phil, honey... we talked about this." She said as she walked over to him.

"I don't want to be a parent this young, mum," Phil whined.

"You should have thought more when you had sex," His mom warned.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew I could get pregnant, _mum_!" Phil yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that," His mom warned. "I only didn't tell you beacuse I thought it would be better. It was hard keeping this from you-" She sighed. Do you know who the father is?"

Phil bit his lip nervously as he looked down at the pregnancy test that he was holding.

"You do know?" His mom asked as she stared at him. "Who is he?"

Phil's eyes went wide with shock and he quickly shook his head. "I-I don't know."

"Philip Michael Lester, you tell me the truth right now!" She warned.

"Mum, I can't tell you!" Phil said quickly. His eyes began to water up.

"Really? You can't tell me the name of this boy who got my son pregnant?" She asked angrily.

"Mum, it's not his fault. We both wanted it," Phil mumbled.

"You sure about that? Now look where you are," She turned around and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut and making Phil jump.

Phil backed up against the bathroom wall and he slowly slid down it, letting tears pour out of his eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't know how he was going to tell Dan that he was pregnant with his child. He didn't want Dan to leave him.

Monday came quickly and Phil was nerovus about going to school. He tried to beg his mother to let him stay home but she was basically forcing him to go to school. Phil was worried that people would start to notice that he had been gaining weight. He was three months pregnant now and nearly four months. His bump was definitely coming in. It was very weird for him.

Phil sighed as he walked in English class, which happened to be first period. Phil wanted to skip but he knew that he wouldn't get away with it. He just didn't want to face Dan. The worst part was... Phil was always the first one to class and Dan was always there when he walked in.

Dan was sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled when he saw Phil walk in. "Good morning."

Phil looked over and took a deep breath. "Morning." He mumbled.

"You alright?" Dan asked as he stood up from his chair.

Phil walked over to him and almost smiled when Dan gave him a kiss. "Just a bit tired."

"Did you stay up all night on that bloody laptop of yours?" Dan asked playfully.

Phil couldn't help but blush. "No, of course not," he said quickly.

Dan chuckled. He looked down at Phil and couldn't help but frown. He noticed that Phil had been gaining weight quickly and that worried him. "Hey, I don't mean to sound rude but... have you been gaining weight?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil again.

Phil froze and his eyes went wide. "Wh-What?" He asked quietly.

"You just... you look a little bigger the last time I saw you," Dan said.

"I-I haven't noticed," Phil mumbled. He nervously looked down at his stomach.

"Phil, what's really going on?" Dan asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

There was no way Phil was going to be able to hide this secret from Dan.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you but I can't do it here," Phil said.

Dan looked up as soon as a couple students walked into the classroom. "Good morning ladies."

The girls giggled. "Good morning Mr. Howell." They said as they walked over to their seats.

Phil looked over at them and glared at them. Almost every girl in Phil's class had a crush on Dan and Phil hated it. He hated that he couldn't tell them that Dan was his.

"Um, so... see me after school and we'll talk about that extra credit," Dan said.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan. "Wha- okay," he mumbled.

Dan watched carefully as Phil walked to his seat.

"So, what were you and Mr. Howell really talking about?" One of the girls asked when Phil sat down in his seat. She smirked when she saw the look on Phil's face.

Phil sighed with frustration as he looked over at Emma Blackery, who he was kind of friends with but not really. Emma was more of a popular girl and Phil wasn't popular at all. Emma was nice and was never mean to Phil, like most of the kids in this school. Phil was thankful.

"None of your business Emma, alright? Everybody knows I'm not the smartest kid here," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders. "He's just giving me some extra credit."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll give you a little extra something," Emma whispered, making Phil blush.

Honestly, Phil wasn't surprised that some kids teased him about Dan. Everybody knew they were close. They always hung out outside of school. People knew this. They just didn't know that they were actually in a relationship. Phil wanted it to stay that way.

"Shut up, alright?" Phil warned, throwing a glare at Emma.

Emma laughed. "You know I'm just joking. I'm not mean like the others," she said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. He sighed and shook his head.

"No but really... is there anything going on between you and Mr. Howell?" Emma asked.

"What makes you say that?" Phil asked, not looking up at her.

"I don't know... you always hang out with him. Isn't it weird? He's your teacher," Emma said.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with being friends with your teacher," Phil said.

"Alright mate, if you say." She said. She went back to talking with the other girls.

Dan couldn't take his eyes off of Phil the whole period. He knew that something was wrong with him and he wanted to know what it was. But Phil made it clear to him that he couldn't say it in front of other students. Dan had a few theories. And one of those theories was Phil was pregnant. Dan had heard of Carriers as he knew someone who was a Carrier; his cousin.

The thought of Phil getting pregnant by another boy broke Dan's heart and made him angry.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on with you," Dan snapped as soon as Phil walked into the classroom. The school day ended and Dan wasn't letting Phil leave until he got answers.

Phil turned after he had shut the door and looked at Dan with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"Don't don't do that Phil. Tell me the truth! Why have you been gaining weight?" Dan asked.

"Dan, please! This isn't easy for me," Phil whispered as his eyes began to water up.

"Did you cheat on me?" Dan asked out of nowhere.

Phil immediately looked up at him, eyes filled with shock. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Did you cheat on me?" Dan asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"N-No. Are you kidding me? Who would I cheat on you with?" Phil asked.

"You're pregnant arent't you?" Dan asked as he stood up from the chair.

"How did you know that?" Phil asked quietly.

"I put the pieces together. I had a cousin who was a Carrier and he started gaining weight just like you did and then he told us that he was pregnant. So, who's the father?" Dan asked.

"Are you being serious, Dan?" Phil asked as he looked up at him.

"It's Mr. Howell. We're still in school," Dan hissed.

"It's yours," Phil whispered as he looked down at his hands, letting a few tears fall out of his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Dan, but he couldn't help it.

"Say that again?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"Please." Phil begged. He walked over to one of the desks and sat down.

"No really, I didn't hear you..." Dan said as he walked over to him.

"It's yours," Phil said as he looked up at Dan. "I'm p-pregnant with y-your child."

Dan stared at him with shock, his eyes going wide.

"I-I would n-never cheat on you Dan," Phil said, more tears pouring out of his eyes.

"O-Oh my God," Dan whispered. He felt terrible. Here he was... accusing Phil of cheating on him when he hadn't. It was his. The baby was his and he couldn't be happier about it. "Phil, come here..." Dan pulled Phil and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

Phil let out a sob has he hid his face in Dan's chest.

They hugged for what felt like forever. Phil cried while Dan held onto him.

Dan finally pulled away from the hug and looked at Phil in the eye, wiping away his tears. "I can't believe this... we're going to be parents?" He whispered.

"What?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan. "Y-You want the baby?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Of course I want the baby!" He exclaimed.

"I-I thought you would l-leave me," Phil sobbed.

"Never in a million years would I leave you Phil. God, I've always wanted to be a dad," Dan said with a smile. He sat down on the desk where Phil had been sitting at. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Phil. "Let me see." He said, nodding towards Phil's stomach.

Phil immediately did as he was told and pulled his shirt up, revealing the bump that was barely there but you could tell it was coming if you looked close enough.

Dan gently pulled Phil closer to him. "This is... incredible," he whispered. He reached over and placed his hand on Phil's stomach, making Phil giggle slightly. Dan looked up at Phil and chuckled. "Oops, sorry love. I forgot you were ticklish." He said.

Phil put his shirt back down. "What are we going to do Da- I mean... Mr. Howell," Phil said.

"We'll figure something out. We always do, right?" Dan asked.

Phil smiled and nodded. "I love you." He whispered.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too."

Phil immediatlely pulled away from the hug when there was a knock on the door. He watched as Dan walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the principal.

"Hello Mr. Brown. How may I help you?" Dan asked, letting him in.

"Nothing at all. I was just walking around, making sure students get home," Mr. Brown said. He looked over at Phil and raised his eyebrows when he saw him.

"Uh. I-I was just getting some extra credit from Mr. Howell," Phil said nervously.

"He's falling behind in class so I'm just helping him," Dan said.

"Very well then. Have a good day Mr. Lester and Mr. Howell," Mr. Brown said before he walked out of the classroom without saying another word.

"That was odd." Phil said as he looked up at Dan.

"Well, that's one way to put it," Dan said. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Phil, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating."

"I don't care. J-Just don't ever leave me, okay? Promise me," Phil whispered.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week now since Phil has told Dan that he was pregnant, and that the child was his.

Nothing much has changed. Dan was always making sure that Phil was okay and if there was anything he could get him. Phil thought it was cute. Dan was being so protective of him, and the baby of course. It made Phil think that Dan really did want this baby.

Phil was three months pregnant now and he was already starting to gain weight. He hated it because people at school were starting to notice the weight gain and were talking about him, even the teachers were noticing and one had already asked him if he was okay. He definitely wasn't okay but it's not like he could tell the truth. He hated lying but he had to do it in order to keep his and Dan's relationship safe.

Phil wanted to do home school, and he had already talked to his mom about it. She said she would think about it so Phil was hoping that she would agree to let him they do home school. Phil was actually surprised... he thought that she would just say no and make him suffer the consequences.

"Mum might let me do home school in a few weeks," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Dan asked with shock as he looked back at Phil.

It was the weekend again, on Saturday afternoon. Phil had been at Dan's house all weekend so far and he wasn't planning on going home just yet. He still had all day tonight and all day tomorrow. He always tried to spend as much time with Dan as he possibly could, because they barely got to see each other. Surely they passed each other in the hallway and Phil spent his lunches either in the library with Dan or in his classroom and sometimes they even spent time with each other after school. But, that still was never enough. Not for Phil.

"People are talking... you know, about me?" Phil said. He and Dan were sitting in Dan's bed and had been for a couple hours now.

It was what they usually did together. They just sat there, sometimes they never even said anything to each other. They would sit next to each other in Dan's bedroom on their laptops in complete silence for hours. But, they enjoyed having each other for company.

"What are they saying? Who are they? I'll rip their fucking heads off," Dan snapped.

Phil let out a laugh. "Nothing terrible. It's just... people are starting to notice the weight I've gained. I don't like having the spotlight on me like that," he said.

"That doesn't give people a right to talk about you," Dan said. He scoffed.

"I'm only going to get bigger and I don't want to have to walk around in that school with a bump. I already don't feel safe there," Phil mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything about not being safe?" Dan asked as he wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer.

Phil sighed as he snuggled closer to Dan. "I don't want to put my problems down on other people," he admitted.

"I just want to protect you and make sure you're safe and happy, and now I have to worry about you and the baby!" Dan said.

"You know when I told you I was pregnant last week?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

Dan laughed. "Do you think I would forget that?" He asked.

Phil blushed. "Well, Emma kept asking if there was something going on between us," he said.

"Emma? That Blackery girl. What? Why didn't you say anything before?" Dan asked nervously.

"Because I just remembered it," Phil said. He let out a sigh.

"Shit. What did you say to her?" Dan asked as he looked down at Phil.

"Nothing really. I was too afraid to say too much. I just told her that I didn't think it was wrong that I hang out with my teacher, and that we're just friends. She didn't say anything to me after that," Phil said. He sighed as he looked up at Dan.

"I mean... I guess I can see why she would think we're together but... I hope she doesn't talk about us to other people," Dan said. He bit his lip nervously.

"I don't know. I mean... she talks, but I don't know if she's likes to gossip. She's not as bad as most people are in that school," Phil said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Anyways... if you really want to drop out and do home school... that's your choice. As long as you're happy," Dan said.

"It's just that, I mean... we won't get to see each other everyday like we do now, and I like seeing you everyday," Phil said, blushing.

"Aw, babe..." Dan leaned down and kissed Phil gently. "We'll still see each other."

Phil sighed and then he rested his head on Dan's chest and rested his head on his stomach.

"What are you thinking?" Dan asked as he stared at Phil.

"Do you think I should be able to know the gender yet? Of the baby?" Phil asked.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "Well, you are three months... aren't you?" He asked.

Phil nodded. "In a week I'll be four," he said.

"I would say so. Do you want to find out? Or do you want to wait?" Dan asked him.

"Yes, but my mother wouldn't let me go alone," Phil said.

"Why can't I go with you?" Dan asked, a little hurt.

"Because you're my teacher and my mum would get suspicious," Phil said.

Dan sighed in frustration and then let go of Phil. "This is fucking frustrating. My boyfriend is pregnant with my child and I can't even go with him to find out the gender of our baby. I want to take care of you and the baby as much as I can but I fucking can't do that when we have to hide our relationship," he snapped.

"I-I mean... I c-could talk to her if you wanted," Phil said.

"And tell her what? Just fuck it," Dan grumbled.

Phil nervously looked down at his hands and went silent.

"I think I should go," Phil mumbled as he stood up from the bed.

Dan immediately looked up at Phil and frowned. "You don't have to go," he whispered.

"I'll see you on Monday," Phil said quietly as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Phil, wait- fuck!" Dan yelled. He grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room.

It was Wednesday now and Phil was in school. It was 5th period and Phil had gym class. He hated gym class, epecially now that he had a baby growing inside of him. He always tried to skip gym class but usually got caught. He didn't know how people skipped so much.

"Hey! Loser Lester," Phil immediately looked behind him when someone called his name and he jumped as soon as he saw Alexander Williams, one of his biggest antagonizers, the one who bullied him the most. Phil was absolutely terrified of him. Now they were alone.

"I-I have to go," Phil stuttered. He tried to walk past Alexander but gasped when he grabbed his arm and pulled him back, slamming him into the lockers.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," Alexander hissed.

"Please stop, you're hurting me," Phil begged. Alexander's grip only got tighter.

"Heard some rumors going around school," Alexander said.

Phil immediately looked up at him, eyes going wide.

Alexander smirked. "You sleep 'round with Mr. Howell?" He asked.

"No," Phil said quickly. He was a terrible liar.

"Bullshit. You're always with him. During and after school," Alexander said.

"That doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him," Phil snapped. That one deserved a punch straight to the face.

"You're lying to me," Alexander hissed. "I know you're sleeping with him."

Phil held onto his cheek as his eyes began to water up.

"I heard you and Mr. Howell talking about a baby in the library yesterday," Alexander said.

"W-What?" Phil asked. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So I did a little research... and found out about Carriers," Alexander said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Phil mumbled.

"Why don't you stop lying and tell the truth for once. There's no other possibility. You're obviously pregnant and that's why you've gained weight."

"So, what are you going to do now that you know truth then? Tell the whole school that I slept with my teacher? The principal?" Phil asked.

"Maybe. Or I'll just go to the police and get Mr. Howell sent to jail," Alexander said, smirking.

"You can't do that!" Phil yelled as his eyes began to water up.

The thought of Dan being thrown in jail absolutely terrified Phil. He needed Dan now more than ever. He knew that Dan didn't mean any harm. He even wants to help with raising the baby. Any normal teacher would kick Phil to the curb and make him deal with this on his own. Not Dan. Dan wouldn't do that... ever.

"Phil?" Phil immediately looked up and gasped when he saw Dan.

Alexander looked over as well and froze when he saw Mr. Howell standing there.

"What do you think you're doing with him, Alexander?" Dan asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be in gym class..."

"Oh, nothing Mr. Howell. I was just having a chat wit him. We're finished here," Alexander said. He let go of the grip he had on Phil previously and watched as he fell to the ground. "Have a nice day." He walked past Dan and walked out of the locker room without saying another word.

"Fuck, Phil!" Dan quickly ran over to him and helped him sit up. "What did he do?"

"He knows," Phil sobbed as tears poured out of his eyes.

"K-Knows about what?" Dan asked nervously as he stared at Phil.

"Us, the baby... I'm sorry Dan, I really am," he cried.

"Shh. It's not your fault, love!" Dan whispered. "Stay here. I'm going to talk to Mr. Colins and tell him you're not going to be in gym class. Alright?" He whispered. He kissed Phil's forehead before he stood up and quickly walked out of the locker room.

Dan made his way to the gym immediately to talk to the gym teacher, Mr. Colins about Phil not being in class.

"Hello Mr. Howell!" A group of girls shouted at Dan as soon as he entered the gym.

Dan ignored them and immediately walked up to Mr. Colins.

"Ah, good afternoon Dan. What can I do for ya?" Mr. Colins asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"I just wanted to let you know that Phil Lester will not be in class today," Dan told him quietly.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" Mr. Colins asked curiously.

"He's not feeling very well today so he's going to go home for the rest of the day," Dan lied.

"Alright, fair enough. Thanks for letting me know. I'll excuse him," Mr. Colins said.

"Thanks so much," Dan said, giving him a small smile. He turned around and then he went straight back to the gym locker room.

Dan took a deep breath as he walked back into the locker room. He looked down and frowned when he saw Phil curled up in a ball on the floor, with tears on his cheeks. The sight absolutely broke Dan's heart. He just wanted to run over to him and hug him tightly... but he coudln't. Not here.

"Phil," Dan immediately walked over to Phil and bent down so that he could see his face better. "Love, come on... let's get you cleaned up."

Phil finally looked up at Dan with sad eyes. "I'm s-sorry."

"Shush. Come on," Dan said. He gently pulled Phil up from the ground. He wrapped his arms around Phil and took him to the bathroom.

"Don't you have classes to teach?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Shit!" Dan yelled. "Stay here. Alright? I'll be right back," he warned.

"But-" Phil sighed as he watched Dan run out of the bathroom. Phil bit his lip nervously as he looked around the bathroom. He walked over to the counter and then he carefully jumped up on it. He pulled out his cell phone to keep him entertained while he waited for Dan to come back.

15 minutes later; Dan finally came back to the bathroom.

"Sorry it took so long. I finally convinced one of the subs to take over for me," Dan said as he walked into the bathroom.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Phil said as he looked up at Dan.

"I know I didn't-" Dan said as he walked in front of Phil. "But, I wanted to."

Phil couldn't help but smile as he stared at Dan.

"Okay. Tell me what hurts," Dan said as he looked at Phil.

"Just my jaw. He didn't really do anything to me," Phil told him.

"Did the fucker actually punch you?" Dan asked with shock.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt the baby," he said.

"What a dickhead! I'm gonna murder him the next time I see him. Which is actually next period, perfect!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil let out a laugh. "Dan, don't do anything. I'm honestly fine," he said.

"I'm not gonna let him walk around here and think he can do this to you," Dan hissed.

"That's not the only thing," Phil mumbled as he looked down at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"H-He knows about us... and the baby," Phil whispered.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my God. How did he find out?!" He asked quietly.

"He heard us talking in the library. He knows about Carriers and he knows that I'm pregnant," Phil said as his eyes began to water up.

"So, even if we wanted to lie... we couldn't," Dan snapped. He sighed and shook his head.

"Dan, he's going to send you to jail!" Phil cried as tears poured out of his eyes.

"He can't send me to jail. I'm not doing anything wrong," Dan said.

"You're sleeping with a student!" Phil yelled. He shook his head.

"The only thing they're gonna think is that I'm forcing you into this. We both know that I'm not doing that, right?" Dan asked.

Phil slowly nodded. "But, he'll still try!" He let out a sob.

"He can try all he wants. It's not gonna happen," Dan warned.

"I-I can't lose you. I need you, Dan. I n-need you now more than ever," Phil whispered.

"Hey-" Dan gently lifted Phil's chin up his fingers so that he and Phil were now staring at each other. "He's not going to do anything."

"But Dan-" Phil began to say as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"No buts. Listen to me, alright? We fell in love each other. We can't help that we fell in love with each other. I'm not hurting you in any way, shape or form. I would never do anything to hurt you in a million years and I'm prepared to fight for our relationship. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you and that baby safe. Nothing and no one can tear us apart. Do you understand me?" Dan whispered.

"Please. I can't lose you," Phil whispered. He flung his arms around Dan and hugged him tightly.

Dan closed his eyes as he hugged Phil back, wrapping his arms around Phil tightly. "Everything's going to be fine, Phil. It's going to be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later; Phil was finally doing home school. He had already gotten everything from his school and he couldn't be more excited about leaving that school. It's not like he had any friends that he would miss. The only thing he would miss was seeing Dan everyday, even though they couldn't act like a couple in school. They could still see each other and that's all that mattered to Phil really.

"Phil, wake up. You're starting home school today," Phil groaned as soon as he heard his mother's voice. He blinked a few times and then he looked up at his mom, who was standing in the door way. She raised his eyebrows as she watched him.

"What time is it?" Phil asked. He let out a yawn and then he pushed himself up.

"7:30. You forgot to set your alarm, didn't you?" His mom, Paula, asked.

"Sorry mum," Phil said. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Phil, I think we need to talk," Paula said as she walked over to Phil's bed and then sat down.

"Talk about what?" Phil asked as he looked over at her.

"You've been seeing someone, haven't you?" Paula asked as she looked up at him.

"Wh-What makes you think that?" Phil asked nervously.

"Just a mother's feeling and the way you've been acting lately shows it as well. You're always gone on the weekends and you never tell me where you're going and I know you're going off to see someone. So, I'm going to ask you Philip... who is he?" Paula asked.

"Maybe I have some friends that I want to see," Phil mumbled.

"You and I both know that's not true," Paula snapped.

"Mum, I told you before... I can't tell you," Phil said.

"And why can't you? You already know I support you... being gay and all," Paula said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "It's not about that. I just want to protect him," he said.

"You shouldn't have to protect anyone but yourself. You're only 16-years-old," She said.

"I know that... but I'm willing to do anything to be with him. I don't want anyone to take him away from me and I need him now more than ever," Phil snapped.

"Is he an older boy?" Paula asked as she stared at him.

Phil sighed. "I have to get dressed, don't want to be late for first day of home school" he mumbled. He gently pushed himself off the bed and then he walked out of his bedroom without saying another word to his mother. He went straight to the bathroom. He locked the bathroom once he was inside. He groaned as he slid down the door and sat on the floor. He pulled out his phone as soon as he felt it go off and saw that he had a text from Dan.

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_Good luck with home schooling today. I'll miss you x_

Phil bit his lip nervously as he stared at the text. He was starting to wonder if being in a relationship with Dan was really worth it. Dan was a really good guy and he didn't deserve to be in trouble because of him. Phil wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Dan, like Dan being sent to jail. That was absolutely the last thing he wanted and he was going to make sure that it wasn't going to happen. Dan didn't deserve to go to jail.

**To: Dan**

**From: Phil**

_We need to talk later x_

Phil sighed and then he hid his face in his hands as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes.

The day slowly passed and Phil had just finished his first day of home school. So far, he liked doing home school much better than regular school. He was definitely going to be much happier than being at regular kids where all he could worry about was getting beat up.

Now Phil had to worry about what he was going to say to Dan. He had invited Dan over because his mom was out grocery shopping and would most likely be gone for a while, so now was the perfect time to invite Dan over and talk to him.

"Hi." Phil greeted as he let Dan into his house. It was the very first time that Dan had ever stepped foot into Phil's house without having to worry about getting caught by his parents, so it was a pretty big deal for both of them, as they were always at Dan's house.

"This is weird... I've never been at your house before," Dan said as he looked around.

"I know," Phil said as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Dan had arrived at Phil's.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil. "You seem a little..."

"No. I-I... there's something we need to talk about," Phil whispered.

"Oh... that doesn't sound good," Dan said. "What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Come with me," Phil said. He grabbed Dan's hand and then he led the way towards the living room. They both sat down next to each other on the couch. Phil nervously looked up at Dan but he didn't say anything. He was too afraid of what he was about to say to Dan.

"Phil, what's going on? You're starting to scare me a little," Dan said.

"I-I'm just scared... about the whole situation that we're in. I'm pregnant with _your child_ Dan, and this is a big deal. Do you know what would happen if people found out that we had sex together and you got me pregnant? You could seriously go to jail for that," Phil said.

"Phil, we already talked about this. I'm not going to jail," Dan whispered.

"But, you could and you know that you could!" Phil yelled. He took a deep breath. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you because... you've not done anything wrong but... people are going to assume that you forced me into this relationship and I don't want that. I really don't want that, and I really d-don't want to do this but I think we shouldn't b-be together," Phil whispered as his eyes began to water up.

"Phil-" Dan began to say. His eyes went wide with shock and he quickly shook his head. "You can't give up on us like this," he whispered. "Please... I-I can't lose you. We need each other now more than ever. We can make this work, I promise."

"Dan, you could do so much better than me," Phil whispered.

"I don't want anyone better!" Dan hissed. "I want you and only you."

"Why? What's so special about me?" Phil asked quietly.

"You're you. That's what so special," Dan whispered. He reached over and grabbed Phil's hands and pulled him closer. "Your different from everyone else."

Phil took a deep breath. "How are we going to raise a b-baby when we can't even be together?" He asked. "I don't want to raise this baby on my own."

"I don't know how we're going to do it but... we will figure out a way," Dan assured him.

"And what about Alex? He's going to tell the whole school. He knows Dan!" Phil yelled.

"Shh. Relax, okay? I'm going to talk to him... I mean talk to him. I'll try to talk him out of telling someone that we're together. I want to make sure your safe at all times and I want to make sure that baby in there-" Dan said as he pointed at Phil's stomach. "Is safe."

Phil immediately flung his arms around Dan's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh-" Dan gently wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him.

"I'm sorry I almost broke up with you," Phil whispered.

"That's alright, love. You're under a lot of stress right now," Dan said.

Phil immediately pulled away from Dan as soon as he heard the front door open. He looked over at Dan with wide eyes. His mother wasn't supposed to be back so early. She was supposed to be gone for at least an hour and now Phil was panicking.

"Phil?" Phil stood up as soon as he heard his mom's voice. He looked over when she walked into the living room. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Yes mum?" Phil asked nervously, yet trying to be as calm as possible.

Dan stayed put where he was on the couch, too afraid to move or say anything.

"Oh, who is this?" Paula asked as soon as she spotted Dan.

"Um-" Phil nervously looked over at Dan, who finally stood up from the couch.

"I'm Dan... Phil's English teacher," Dan told her. "Well... I _was_."

"It's nice to meet you," Paula said. She walked over to Dan and shook his head. "May I ask, what are you doing here?" She asked. She looked over at Phil.

"I heard Phil was doing home schooling. I just thought I'd stop by and see if he needed any help... with anything. He was one of my best students," Dan said.

Paula smiled. "That was very kind of you. Anyways- Phil, have you seen my phone?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, actually I have..." Phil bent down, reached over and then he grabbed his mom's phone from the coffee table and then he handed it to her. He took a deep breath as he looked up at her. "Are you still going grocery shopping?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. I just came to get my phone. I'm off now. I'll call you when I'm on my way back home," Paula said. She walked out of the living room without saying another word, leaving Dan and Phil slightly confused at what just happened.

Phil groaned and then he plopped down on the couch next to Dan.

"God, that was close," Dan said as he wrapped an arm around Phil.

Phil turned and hid his face in Dan's chest. "Tell me about it!"

Dan chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Phil's forehead gently and then he pulled Phil closer to him and held onto him, not wanting to let him go, especially after what happened. Dan didn't want to lose Phil that easily and he was going to do everything in his power to protect Phil. He wanted to prove to Phil that he loved him and he would do anything to protect him. Dan didn't want their relationship to fall apart like it almost just did.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday passed and it was now Tuesday, another day of school without Phil for Dan. Dan absolutely hated going to his class and not seeing Phil. It wasn't the same, not at all. By now, most of the kids in school knew that Phil was doing school. Sometimes Dan heard his students talking about Phil, and it took everything in him not to scream at them to shut up. They had no idea what Phil was going through and Dan hated that some of these kids treated him like crap. It was like they didn't even care about his feelings one bit.

4th period had just now ended and the class was packing up their things to leave.

Dan had spoken to Phil about trying to get Alexander to not tell anybody about his and Phil's relationship, so that's what Dan was going to do. He was willing to do anything to do for him and Phil's relationship. That's the only thing he cared about. He needed to protect Phil. Dan looked over, just as Alexander was about to leave the classroom. "Alex, can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked quickly before Alexander was about to leave.

Alexander blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan. "Um, I guess?" He said.

"Shut the door please," Dan said nervously.

Alexander sighed loudly but he shut the door anyways once everyone was gone and the classroom was cleared. "I'm just going to take a wild guess here... does this have something to do with Loser Lester?" He asked as he walked over to Dan's desk.

Dan immediately threw a glare at Alexander. "He has a name... it's Phil," he snapped.

"Whatever. What do you want to talk about Mr. Howell?" Alexander asked.

"I'm well aware that you know about Phil being pregnant," Dan said.

"That's true?" Alexander asked with shock, his eyes going wide as he stared at his teacher. "So, Loser Lester isn't a virgin anymore. That's interesting... hm. Would you say yes to having sex with me?"

"Absolutely not!" Dan yelled with shock. "Just because I'm in a relationship with a student doesn't mean I only want sex. I'm in love with Phil and I'm only going to be with him so you can get that out of your mind Alexander." He let out a sigh.

Alexander laughed. "I'm just pushing your buttons," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. Jesus Christ... _anyway_s!" He sighed and then he looked up at Alexander again. "Phil's a Carrier, which means he is able to have children," Dan explained.

"I know what a Carrier is... I did my research before I talked to him about it," Alexander said.

"Talked? Don't you mean _threaten_?" Dan asked as he looked up at Alexander.

"Are you in a relationship with him or not?" Alexander asked, ignoring what Dan said.

"What if I was? What does it have to do with you?" Dan asked, sitting up straight.

"Well... nothing. But, being in a relationship with your student is wrong!" Alexander yelled.

"Have you told anyone... about me and Phil?" Dan asked nervously.

"No... not _yet_. But, obviously you had sex with him and you got him pregnant. Did you force him to do that?" Alexander asked, crossing his arms against his chest, smirking slightly.

"I would never _ever _force Phil into doing something that he wouldn't want. Phil told me that he was ready and that he wanted it just as much as I did. You have to believe me when I say that I love Phil Lester with all my heart and soul and I would never ever dream of hurting him. I could never hurt him in any way, shape or form. You can't tell anyone because there is a possibility that I can go to jail. Phil needs me now more than ever. I know you've never been a fan of Phil's but are you really going to let him suffer like that? He's only 16... he shouldn't have to do with raising this baby by himself. He needs me." Dan took a deep breath.

Alexander bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan; he could see in Dan's eyes that Dan was being honest and genuine but he still didn't know what he was going to do.

"Okay... what do I get in return if I keep my mouth shut?" Alexander asked.

"I'll pass you for the rest of the year... in English. I can't help you with your other classes," Dan said. He looked up at Alexander with hope in his eyes. "Please." He begged.

"I still think this is wrong... you know that it's wrong, don't you?" Alexander asked.

"Obviously. I'm not stupid but... I can't help who I fall in love with. We both love each other very much. It's weird because he is 16 and I'm 23 but... it's love, what we have," Dan said.

"Love is weird... and gross," Alexander mumbled. He sighed and uncrossed his arms.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you ever been in love?" He asked.

"No... not properly. Nobody gives me the time and day," Alexander said.

"You're still young. There's plenty of time left to find the one," Dan assured him.

"You're going to make me throw up with all this lovey dovey talk," Alexander mumbled.

Dan chuckled. "Let me write you a pass," he said.

Alexander stood there a few seconds as he waited for Dan to write him a pass. "Thank you," he said as he took the pass from Dan. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Thank you." Dan said as he looked over at Alexander.

"I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing it because I get to pass English which we all know I'm terrible at so, you don't have to thank me for anything." Alexander said.

Dan scoffed and shook his head. "For a minute there I thought you'd actually changed."

"Guess you were wrong. I'm late for class." Alexander said.

"Oh, and one more thing... don't you dare ever lay a hand on Phil again." Dan warned.

Alexander stared at Dan for a few seconds before he turned around and walked out of the classroom. He looked over and smiled when he saw a couple of his friends.

"Took you long enough. What did he want?" Joshua Williams asked.

"Just about the homework assignment we had last night," Alexander lied.

"Well, since we're all together, wanna skip?" Cameron Jackson asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Alexander said. He tossed the pass that Dan had written for him and then he followed the other boys, completely forgetting about what Dan had talked to him about.

It was later that day when Dan and Phil had met up with each other at the town park, which was somewhere where they usually went when they weren't at Dan's house on the weekend. It was peaceful and quiet and they could just sit and talk.

"So, how was second day of home school?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"It's alright. Much easier than I thought it would be but it is only the second day so I'm sure it'll get harder-" Phil rolled his eyes and then he sighed. "I miss seeing you though."

"I hate walking into my class knowing that I won't see you sitting in your usual spot drawing some amazing art... even though you're supposed to be paying attention in class," Dan said.

Phil giggled. "Have you talked to Alexander yet?" He asked.

Dan sighed. "Yeah, I talked to him. I think we're safe... for now," he said.

"What did he say to you?" Phil asked curiously as he looked up at Dan.

"I told him if he kept our relationship a secret and didn't tell anyone that I would pass him for the rest of the year in English... which he agreed to," Dan said.

"Dan! Why on Earth did you do that? You could get fired from doing that. What if someone finds out?" Phil asked, rather shocked at the deal that Dan had made with Alexander.

"I told you Phil... I will do anything to protect you and the baby," Dan said.

Phil blushed. "You're stupid for doing that but I can't help but love you for it," he said.

Dan let out a laugh. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him in for a kiss. Phil smiled as he kissed him back, completely forgetting that he and Dan were in public.

It was the very next day when Dan was teaching his 4th period English class.

The class was in the middle of taking a quick quizz. Dan looked over as soon as the door opened and he sat up as soon as he saw that it was two police officers who walked in.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked nervously, trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were on him.

"We're very sorry for interruppting your class Mr. Howell, I'm sure you're busy but we need to take you in for questioning," One of the police officers said.

"Questioning? Questioning for what?" Dan asked, staying still in his seat.

"For being in a relationship with one of your students," The police officer said.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock and then he immediately looked over at Alexander, who slowly sunk down in his sink. Dan looked back over the police officers.

"We'll need you to come with us Mr. Howell," The other police officer said.

Dan finally, nervously stood up from his seat and walked over to the police officers, still avoiding any eye contact with any of his students. He was absolutely shocked that this was happening and he wanted to know who told someone about his and Phil's relationship. The police officer handcuffed Dan and then he led him out of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a couple of days now since Phil has spoken to Dan, and he had no idea what was going on with him. He didn't know that Dan was in custody and was going to court. Phil just assumed that he was busy with his school work, as he usually drowned himself in it.

"Phil?" Paula asked as she walked into Phil's room.

"Yeah mum?" Phil asked as he looked up from his computer.

It was a Friday afternoon. Phil had just finished all of his classes so now he was just planning on spending countless hours on the internet, like he always did.

"I'm so glad you decided to get out of that school and do home school," Paula said.

Phil tore his eyes away from the laptop screen and looked over at his mother. "Why do you say that? Mum, you look stressed. What's going on?" He asked nervously. He hadn't seen his mother like this in a long time and he was definitely nervous.

"I can't believe it... one of your own teachers. I'm glad they fired him from that school, he won't be allowed with any students ever again... to think he was in my house at one point. Absolutely digusting!" Paula exclaimed. She scoffed and then she shook her head.

"What about one of my teachers? Who got fired?" Phil asked.

"That one teacher you had over here... um, what was his name? Dan?" Paula asked.

Phil gasped and his eyes went wide with shock. "Dan got fired?" He asked.

"Why do you call him Dan? You should call him Mr. Howell... he's your teacher," Paula said.

"He's not my teacher anymore, mother. I don't go to that school! Why did he get fired?" Phil asked.

"There's proof that he was in a relationship with one of his students," Paula said.

Phil froze right then and there. "And he got f-fired?" He asked.

"Yes, he's going to court today. It's everywhere on the news; on TV and in the papers. I'm surprised you hadn't heard of this yet This is a small town, stuff like this gets spread quickly," Paula said. "I hope they send him off to jail where he belongs."

"No! He doesn't belong in jail!" Phil yelled angrily as he stood up from his chair. He walked over to his door and he went to walk out of his bedroom but Paula quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him before he could leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paula asked, keeping a hold off him.

"I have to go save him. He doesn't deserve to go to jail!" Phil yelled.

"Phil... he was sleeping with one of his students. That's illegal," Paula said.

"Well then you might as well just send me to jail too," Phil snapped.

"What are you saying Phil? You're acting weird," Paula said.

Phil quickly pulled his arm back from Paula. "I'm the student he was in a relationship with,"

"Philip Michael Lester!" Paula yelled with shock. She didn't want to believe what her ears have heard. She couldn't imagine Phil being in a relationship with one of his teachers, it was so unlike him."Have you lost your mind! Oh my God... is he the one who got you pregnant?"

"I love him mother! Dan didn't hurt me or anyone. He couldn't even hurt a fly! He doesn't deserve to go to jail! I need to go save him before it's too late!" Phil yelled. He turned around and then he ran out of the quickly found out where Dan's court session was being held and luckily there was about 25 minutes before it started, which gave Phil plenty of time to get there as the building wasn't that far away from where he was.

Nearly a half an hour later; Phil made it to the building where they were having Dan's court session. Phil ran through the building, ignoring anyone who tried to stop him. Phil pushed the doors open and he walked into the room. He looked up and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw Dan standing up at the front of the room, in handcuffs. Everybody in the room turned to look at Phil when they heard the door open, including Dan.

"Phil!" Dan yelled with shock. He went to run over to him but one of the police officers grabbed him and pulled him back before he could. "What are you doing here?" Seeing Phil here was the last thing he expected to see but he was glad that Phil had come.

"I'm here to save you," Phil said. He took a deep breath.

"Listen kid, you realize you're interruppting a very important court session right now?" The judge asked, getting rather annoyed as he was about to plead Dan as guilty.

"I'm aware but you should also know that I'm the student Dan was in a relationship with," Phil said. He took a deep breath. Being a very shy boy, Phil was surprised at himself that he was actually doing this but... he would do anything if it meant keeping Dan out of jail.

"You? You were in a relationship with your teacher?" The judge asked.

Phil slowly nodded. "You think Dan's been forcing me into this relationship?" He asked.

The judge nodded. "Well yes... I don't know why you would want to be in a relationship with your teacher. It's illegal anyways. This man should go to jail," he said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Dan wasn't forcing me into anything, sir. We just happened to fall in love with each other and we've been hiding our relationship for almost a year now. We didn't even have sex for the first time until a couple months ago and I was the one who brought it up. Dan has never hurt me and I know he wouldn't hurt anybody. I'm here to make sure that he doesn't go to jail because I need him now more than ever." He said.

"Why don't you come up here to the stand young man," The judge said.

Phil nervously walked down the isle way and stood in the other stand.

"Phil- you don't have to do this," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"You said you would do anything to protect me... now it's my turn to protect you," Phil said.

"Quiet... both of you. You need to state your name kid," The judge said.

Phil looked up at the judge. "Phil Lester." He said.

"Why should we plead Dan here, as innocent?" The judge asked.

Phil sighed. "I already told you... Dan would never hurt me or anyone that he's with. He's the kindest most sweetest person I've ever known. Dan's the only person who would even notice me... he would take care of me whenever I would get beat up at school. And... I need him because..." Phil took a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone apart from Dan and his mother that he was pregnant but this was something Phil had to tell the judge. "Because I'm pregnant with his child and I need him now more than ever." Phil finally said.

"Phil!" Dan hissed, his eyes wide and he was just as shocked as anyone else. Dan nervously glanced at the people in the audience and could tell by their reaction that they were shocked, as this town has never had something like this happen before.

"How are you pregnant? You're a male, aren't you?" The judge asked.

Phil looked down at his stomach and then he looked back up at the judge. "Yes, I'm a male and I'm a Carrier. Carriers are allowed to have their own children and there are quite a few of us out there. You're not really going to send this man to jail when he's got a baby on the way, are you? Dan's done nothing but love me and protect me," Phil said. "He only wants to keep me and the baby safe."

Dan looked up as soon as there some yelling from the audience, Dan recognized some of his students were there and they were all chanting for him to be pleaded as innocent.

"_Mr. Howell is innocent!_" One of the students, who happened to be Alexander, yelled.

Phil looked over and was shocked when he saw some of his old classmates.

"You know... Phil doesn't go to school anymore. He's home schooled, technically I'm not his teacher..." Dan pointed out.

"But, you are still older them him. Eight years older in fact, this boy is only 16-years-old and you are 23," The judge said.

Dan quickly looked down at his hands, feeling quite defeated.

"_Let him stay, we love Mr. Howell!_" Emma, who was also in the crowd with the rest of her classmates, shouted. Both Dan and Phil were quite shocked as half the students at the high school hated Phil and never cared about him before. It surprised them.

Dan and Phil nervously yet hopefully looked at each other before they looked back up at the judge. It was silent for a few minutes. Nobody knew what was going to happen.

The judge sighed. "Dan Howell is pleaded as... innocent."

Phil gasped and looked over at Dan with the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked with shock. He looked over at Phil and smiled.

Dan and Phil waited for people to clear out of the room before Phil finally ran over to Dan and hugged him tightly, throwing his arms around him, a few tears slipping out of his eyes. "I love you... so much" Dan whispered as he pulled Phil even closer to him.

"I can't believe you're not going to jail," Phil whispered. He looked up at Dan and smiled.

Dan chuckled and wiped away the tears that had slipped out of Phil's eyes. He had seen Phil cry before but for once... these were happy tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you whether people like it or not."

Phil smiled. "I think we should go celebrate," he said.

"Oh really? What do you want to do to celebrate?" Dan asked.

"I want to go to your place and order pizza and cuddle on the couch all night," Phil said.

Dan laughed. "Come on then," he said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer. They both walked out of the room and made their way out of the building, ignoring anyone who whispered at them and stared at them. Everybody knew who Dan was as he had been all over the news. Dan and Phil knew that Dan was innocent and that's all that mattered.

"Mr. Howell?" Dan looked over as soon as he heard someone say his name. Dan and Phil had just walked out of the main building. There was a small crowd waiting outside and it was mostly of Phil's classmates from school. Dan was surprised when he saw Alexander.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, letting go of Phil. "I'm surprised to see you here..."

"We heard you were going to court. I told everyone what you told me and we all know you're innocent. We wanted to come and support you," Alexander said.

Dan smiled, a genuine smile. "Thank you Alex. That really does mean a lot," he said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I told my friends that you were in a relationship with Phil and they must have followed you and taken the picture," Alexander said.

"That's quite alright. I'm kind of glad that everything's out in the open now. Everybody knows now that I haven't and will never hurt Phil. I hope this means things will be easier easier for our relationship but who knows?" Dan said. He looked over at Phil.

"Oh, and sorry Phil. I know I never treated you rightfully and it's just because of the people I was hanging out with. I wanted to be popular and well... they don't really like you and they kind of wanted to make your life a living hell."

"That's okay. I don't really like them either-" Phil grinned. "Apology accepted."

"Mr. Howell, will you be coming back to school?" Emma asked, who was standing next to one of her best friends, Carrie Hope Fletcher. "We hate our new teacher."

"Yeah. She's a total bitch and gives us homework like every day," Carrie said.

Emma nodded and she looked at Dan with hope in her eyes. "Please, will you come back?"

"I-I don't know guys. I would love to come back but... it's up to the principal really. He's the one who fired me. So, I guess you'll just have to talk to him. If he lets me come back... then I'll be happy too. I miss being at school which is something I never thought I would say," Dan said.

"What about you Phil? You coming back? We promise that we won't be mean to you anymore," Emma said. "Well I mean... they won't be mean to you anymore."

"Oh okay... thanks Emma," Alexander said. He rolled his eyes.

Phil laughed. "I'll have to think about it," he said.

"We'll talk to you guys later? Phil and I here... we have some celebrating to do," Dan said.

Phil blushed and shuffled his feet. He looked up at Dan and smiled.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and then they made their way over to where Dan's car. "I don't know how today ended so perfect."

"The nights not over yet though," Phil said as he looked up at Dan again.

"Yeah... that's true." Dan said. He leaned down and kissed Phil gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months have passed since the day Dan was pleaded as innocent. Things have definitely changed since that day, but for the better. Though some things have unfortunately been not so great for Phil. Even though Phil was allowed to see Dan, and was practically living with him now, it meant that Phil wasn't living with his mother and hadn't seen her in two months.

Phil knew how his mother felt about him being with Dan, so he had completely stopped talking with her and he didn't want to speak to her. Dan was the most important thing to Phil right now, and in a couple of months... they were going to have a baby together. The day of giving birth was inching closer and closer each minute. Both Dan and Phil were nervous but also extremely excited, as they were starting to get things ready for the baby, which they had found out that the baby was going to be a bo. Phil had wanted the baby to be a boy.

Luckily Phil was able to keep home schooling while he was at Dan's and he was getting much better at it, and Dan was a teacher which was a bonus because Phil could always ask Dan for help whenever he needed it. Dan had also gotten his job back, thanks to a bunch of students who petitioned for Dan to get his job back. Dan was definitely grateful and thankful.

It was a Friday and it was the end of the school day, and Dan would be home in about 25 minutes. Phil had just finished his home school for the day and he couldn't be more happier about it because it was the weekend. He always looked forward to the weekend.

Phil sighed as he walked into the living room, he was about to sit down but he stopped when the door bell rang. Phil rolled his eyes, He rested his hand on his now big bump. He was almost six months long now, and his bump was only getting bigger, and he hated it. Phil finally made his way to the door. He reached over and opened it. He looked up and was shocked when he saw his mother standing in front of him. He was definitely shocked when he saw her.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Phil asked with shock. His mum was the last person Phil expected to see, especially at Dan's house.

"It's been two months Phil. We need to talk," Paula said.

"How did you find out where Dan lived?" Phil asked nervously.

"I went to the school and they told me," Paula admitted.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say... I'm not going home," he said.

"I'm not saying you have to go home but, can we please talk?" Paula asked.

Phil bit his lip nervously as he glanced around him, and then he looked back at his mother and slowly nodded. "Fine... but Dan will be home and 25 minutes so I suggest you make this quick if you don't want to see him," he told her, not meaning to sound so rude but he couldn't help himself.

"Fine." Paula said. She stepped inside and then she follwed Phil into the living room. Phil nervously sat down on the couch and rested his hand on his bump, and he watched as his mother sat down next to him. "How far along are you?" Paula asked.

"Almost six months," Phil said as he looked down at his stomach.

"Do you know what the gender of the baby will be?" Paula asked.

"It's going to be a boy. We already have a name picked out... Charlie James Howell," Phil said.

"Howell?" Paula asked, raising her eyebrows. "Don't you want him to have your last name?"

"No mum. I want him to have Dan's last name... I'm not ashamed of being in a relationship with him, and Dan is a big part of this. Dan is his father as well, whether you like it or not. And we agreed on this together. It's not like he's forcing me to make Charles have his last name." Phil told her.

"Phil, what if he leaves you? Have you ever even thought about that?" Paula asked. "Just think about it... he's much older than you, in his 20s... what if he gets bored of being with a teenager, and wants to be with someone else, someone older? I just don't want you to get hurt," She said.

Phil stared at her for a few seconds, really taking in what she had just said, and then he quickly shook his head. "No mum! Dan would never ever hurt me, especially after what we've been through. Dan already promised me that he would be there for me one hundred percent. This is exactly why I left home to come live with Dan. You just keep trying to pull us apart, and it's not working. Me and Dan are going to be together whether you like it or not!" Phil yelled.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Philip. You are still my son," Paula said.

"Whatever." Phil whispered. He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away from her.

Paula sighed as she stared at Phil. "Fine. Be like that, but don't come home to me when he really doesn't hurt you." She snapped before she stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room. Phil jumped as soon as he heard the door open and slam shut. Phil's eyes began to water up, and it didn't take very long before the tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"Phil! Love, I"m home!" Dan called as he walked into the house. He sighed slightly as he shut the door behind him and locked it. "Phil?" Dan asked when he didn't get a reply. He nervously walked into the living room and found Phil sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of ice cream. Dan knew something was wrong because whenever Phil was really upset, he always ate big bowls of ice cream. "Phil? Are you okay?" Dan asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"No, I'm not okay." Phil snapped. "Do I look okay?" He asked.

"Well, do you want to talk about what happened?" Dan asked calmly.

"No. I just want to sit here and eat my ice cream," Phil mumbled.

Dan rolled his eyes. He reached over and grabbed the bowl from Phil and sat it on the table.

"Dan!" Phil yelled angrily. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

Dan was used to Phil's mood swings by now. Phil was six months pregnant and his mood swings always came and gone whenever they pleased. One day Phil would be the happiest person in the world, and then he would be upset over the littlest things. "Talk to me Phil." Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Mum came over today," Phil whispered as he looked up at Dan.

"Your mum? How the hell did she find my house?" Dan asked.

"She went to the school," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what did she say? I imagine you didn't have a very good talk with her," Dan said.

Phil sighed and shook his head. "She's still upset with the fact that I'm dating someone older. She keeps telling me that you're going to get bored with me and leave me. I almost believed her for a second, but after everything we've been through-" Phil began to say.

"Phil, we've talked about this a million times already. What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Dan said. Dan didn't like it one bit that Phil's mother would say these things to Phil. It was like she was trying to take Phil away from him, and Dan wasn't going to allow anyone to take Phil or his baby away from him. He would do whatever it took to stay and be with Phil, and their child.

"I know that. I don't want you to have to prove anything to me... because I know that after everything we've fucking been through together... you'll be there and you'll help me raise this child. My mum doesn't know anything about us and she has no right to tear us apart," Phil said.

"Take a deep breath, Phil. Don't stress over this, okay? Stress isn't good for you or the baby. You heard what the doctor said, you gotta take it easy," Dan whispered. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him into a gentle hug, holding onto him tightly.

Phil sighed as he rested his head on Dan's chest, letting Dan hold onto him. "I don't know why I even bother listening to my mother anymore. I just wish she would see that you do love me, and all you want to do is protect us," Phil whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Shh, don't worry about it okay? I know things are tough right now... but eventually we'll get over all of this and we'll be happy. Just think, in a couple of months... we'll have our own baby. It'll be just the three of us. Our little family," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I can't wait to be able to hold him."

"Everything will be so worth it once this is over, I promise." Dan whispered, kissing Phil gently.


	7. Chapter 7

It was currently a Monday morning and fourth period English class had started. Except, Dan wasn't in the classroom and he was 10 minutes late. The class was confused and had no idea what was going on, as Dan was never late for class. They hadn't been told about a sub either.

"Uhm, I'm usually not one to complain about this but... where the hell is Mr. Howell? It's been like 10 minutes since the bell rung and he still isn't here," Alexander said, looking around at the other students, who seemed to be just as confused as he was.

"Do you think it has something to do with Phil? Mr. Howell has been talking about how the baby would be coming any day now," Emma replied.

"I really don't need the mental imagine of Lester giving birth," Joshua snapped.

"Oh grow up! Everybody else has accepted him, why can't you?" Carrie asked.

"Because it's not normal," Joshua said. He rolled his eyes.

"_Anyways_... what should we do? Should we tell the principal?" Emma asked. "I'm sure he'd want to know if one of his teachers wasn't at school-" The students looked up as soon as the door opened but it wasn't Mr. Howell who walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class. Mr. Howell couldn't make it today so I'll be your sub for a while. My name is Mr. Sandford," The man who walked into the classroom said.

"Do you know why Mr. Howell won't be at school?" Carrie asked.

"I do. It seems Mr. Lester went into labor last night and had the baby," Mr. Sandford said.

Emma squealed excitedly. "Aw! I cannot wait to see the baby!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure we're all excited but let's get class started, alright?" Mr. Sandford said.

"He's beautiful." Dan said for the millionth time as he held his baby boy in his arms.

"You already said that." Phil said, chuckling as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully and looked over at Phil, who was laying in the hospital bed.

The next couple of months had quickly passed after Phil's encounter with his mother. Things weren't quite easy as Phil had hoped but the time had come and he had finally given birth to his and Dan's little boy, Charlie James Howell. Charles for short. It had been a couple hours since Phil had given birth to the baby, and he was completely exhausted but he couldn't be more happier now that the baby was finally born.

Dan and Phil hadn't slept in days but it was worth it beacuse they finally had their baby and that's all that really mattered to them. Phil had told Dan many times that he should go home and get some sleep, but all Dan wanted to do was be with his boyfriend and baby, he didn't want to go anywhere any time soon. Phil had been told that he should stay at the hospital for a couple of days, just to be safe and make sure everything was fine, as Phil was a male who had been pregnant. Phil didn't mind though, as long as he had his baby, he was fine.

"Well, how can I not say it? God, he's just the spitting image of you," Dan said as he looked down at the little boy in his arms. Dan was sitting in a chair next to Phil's bed.

"I was hoping he would look like you," Phil said. He sighed.

"Either way... he's still beautiful. And he's ours," Dan said proudly.

"Did you call the school?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

"Yeah... they're getting a sub for my class. Everybody knows that the baby was coming so I'm sure they all know why I won't be there. It's just weird not being at school on a weekday."

Phil laughed. "Aren't you happy though? You get a couple weeks off," he said.

"Yeah, of course I'm happy! I get to spend time with my two boys," Dan said.

Phil blushed and then he looked away from Dan. "My mother doesn't know."

Dan immediately looked over at Phil and bit his lip. "Would you like me to call her?"

"I thought about it but... I'm not sure," Phil whispered.

"Look love, I know that things are still a little rough between you guys but... she's still your mother and you can't stay mad at her forever. You should at least tell her that you've given birth to him. She's probably excited to meet her grandson," Dan told him.

Phil sighed as he looked over at Dan and stared at him for a few seconds. "Okay. C-Can you call her?" He asked nervously. Phil hadn't seen his mother in months. He was nervous.

"Of course I can call her," Dan said. He carefully stood up and then he walked over to Phil's bed. "You hold him while I call her." Dan bent down and placed Charles in Phil's arm.

Phil smiled as he looked down at the sleeping baby and then he looked up at Dan and took a deep breath. "Thank you. For doing this for me and everything," he said.

"I just want you to be happy," Dan whispered. He leaned down and pressed against Phil's forehead. Dan grabbed Phil's phone and then he walked out of the room. "Here we go-" Dan mumbled as he went to Phil's contacts and then he called his mother.

"Hello?" Paula asked when she finally answered her phone. "Phil? Is that you?"

"Uhm, no. It's not Phil, sorry to disappoint you... anyways, I know you probably don't want to speak to me, it's Dan. But, I thought you should know that your son is at the hospital right now and he's given birth to Charles. He had the baby," Dan told her.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Paula yelled.

"I had a lot on my mind!" Dan yelled quietly. "Besides, Phil didn't want to call you. But, can you blame him? You're trying to tear us apart when I've done nothing wrong."

"I had my reasons. You're a teacher who's sleeping with a student," Paula snapped.

"I'm not his teacher anymore, and don't use the age card either. I love Phil with all my heart and soul. We have a baby together and we're going to stay together, whether you like it or not. I just called to tell you that Charles was born. I have better things to do than argue with you over the phone. Goodbye." Dan snapped. He hung up on Paula before she could say anything else to him, and then he sighed. "God damnit." Dan turned and walked back into the room. He looked up and frowned when he saw Phil was holding Charles anymore. "Where did the baby go?" Dan asked as he looked around the room for any sign.

Phil looked up at Dan and chuckled. "Don't worry, he's safe. The nurse took him to the back for a little bit. We both need sleep. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." He said.

Dan sighed in relief and then he walked over to Phil's bed. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Did you call my mum? Is she coming?" Phil asked.

"Maybe... I don't know. I called her," Dan said.

"You argued with her? Didn't you?" Phil asked, slightly annoyed.

"No... she argued first," Dan mumbled. "I tried to be nice."

"I need to have a serious talk with that women," Phil grumbled angrily.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it for now. She seemed excited when I told her that you had the baby so I'm sure she'll be visiting you soon," he said.

"What will I say to her?" Phil asked nervously. "I haven't seen her in months."

"We just... we need to show her that we love each other, and that our age differences doesn't matter. It may be a bit strange but... we couldn't help that we fell in love," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "I don't care what she thinks either way. We're still together after all that we've been through and I love you," he whispered.

Dan reached down and held onto Phil's hands. "That's all that matters to me."

A couple hours have passed. Phil was able to get some much needed sleep. But, he didn't sleep too long because he just wanted to spend time with his baby and boyfriend. Phil was just so happy and he couldn't stop smiling whenever he held Charles.

"I can't wait to take him home," Phil said as he watched Dan hold Charles again.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "I'm just glad we got the nursery ready before," he said.

"Oh my God. That would have taken forever if we haven't!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan laughed and then he looked over when the door opened in walked a nurse. "Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you but, you have a visitor Phil," The nurse said. She stepped aside and then in walked Paula. The nurse turned around and walked away.

Phil sat up as soon as he saw that it was his mother. "Mum?" He asked.

"I've been debating on whether or not to come and see you," Paula said.

"I've been sleeping anyways..." Phil mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Phil, I think we should talk," Paula said as she walked over to Phil. She glanced over at Dan but she didn't say anything, not wanting to start an argument with Phil.

"Well, whatever you have to say... you can say it in front of Dan," Phil said.

"I-I can leave if you want," Dan said as he looked up at Dan.

"No." Phil snapped as he looked over at Dan. "Stay." He whispered.

Dan sighed and nodded, and then he went back to paying attention to Charles.

"Look Phil... I may not approve of your relationship with him..." Paula began to say.

"You can't even say his name?" Phil asked as he looked up at his mom.

"Fine then, _Dan_. But, I miss seeing you everyday and I miss talking to you. It's been quite lonely ever since you moved out. I'm not going to force you to come back, because I know that you'll just refuse, and things will probably be easier for you if you stay with Dan. I just want you to know that I still love you very much, and I want to be there for you..."

"Mum-" Phil began to say. He took a deep breath and then shook his head. "You don't have to approve of mine and Dan's relationship. All I ask is that you can be civil with him. You will have to see him if you want to be able to see the baby. He is the father," He said.

"I guess I try to be civil with him," Paula said.

Dan looked up at Paula. "You know that I would never hurt your son, don't you? If I was getting bored with him or whatever... I would have gone and left him by now. I was there for him every step of the way through the pregnancy. I'm in love with him, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I want to be there for him just as much as you do," He said.

"How about we talk about this later? When we're not in the hospital?" Paula suggested.

"That would probably be better-" Dan said. He sighed. "Would you like to hold him?"

Paula's eyes lit up with excitement. "I would love to!"

Phil couldn't help but smile at how excited his mom was.

Dan carefully stood up and then he walked over to Paula, and placed Charles in her arm.

"Oh Philip, he looks just like you," Paula said as soon as she looked at him.

Phil laughed. "It's the first thing we noticed when he was born," He said.

Paula smiled as she stared at her grandson, taking in all of his features. She knew that things were still rough between her and Phil, as well as Dan, but she was going to do everything she could to make up for it and she wants to be there for her son and her now grandson.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a couple of months now since Phil had given birth to his and Dan's baby boy. Things have been stressful but somehow, they managed to get through it all. Charles was growing quickly and he was already crawling now. Charles was five months old now, which was crazy to Phil, and Phil couldn't believe how time was flying by already. He didn't like that his little baby was growing up so fast like this. He didn't want Charles to grow up... ever. Phil wanted Charles to stay a baby forever, even though he knew that wouldn't happen. Luckily, Phil was even managing to get his school work done as well. He was now doing his school work at night so Dan could help look after the baby so Phil could focus. Things were slowly getting better for Dan and Phil.

The best part for Phil was that his mother was finally starting to get along with Dan. They could both sit in a room together without wanting to kill each other, and they wouldn't scream at each other anymore like they used to. All Phil wanted was for his mother and his boyfriend to get along. He hated it whenever they got in an argument with each other. It made things ten times more stressful than they already were.

Everybody at school knew that Phil had the baby. Dan had to take a couple weeks off so he could stay at home with Phil and help with Charles. Dan made it clear to the school that he wasn't going to leave Phil alone to deal with this, as Phil was still young, only 16-years-old. Phil's 'new' friends had been visiting him and Phil actually liked it. This was the first time that he really had any friends. It was usually Emma and Carrie who came to visit them though, but Phil liked them before so it was nice to finally get to know them and he knew that they were really nice girls, even though they had always been more popular than him.

"Mr. Howell, how come you never bring your baby to school?" One of the students asked.

It was a Monday morning and 4th period class had started about 10 minutes ago.

Dan chuckled as he looked up at his class. "Would you want me to?" He asked.

"Yes!" Half of the class yelled excitedly in response.

Dan laughed. "Well lucky for you I left my keys at home this morning and Phil will be here any minute... I'm sure he'll have Charles," He said with a smile.

It was kind of weird for Phil being back at school. He hadn't stepped foot in this building for months, but Dan had forgotten his keys this morning at home and Phil needed to bring them to him. His mother was dropping him off at school, luckily she had offered to take him because Phil didn't have the time to get his drivers license, which kind of sucked. Phil wanted to be able to learn how to drive, because it would make things much more easier for him.

"Hello Mr. Lester, it's been a while since we've seen you-" The principal had just walked passed Phil but he turned around as soon as he saw Phil with a student, and then he realized that it was indeed Phil Lester. "I see you've come with little one."

Phil smiled as he looked down at Charles, who he was holding. "Yeah... Dan left his keys at home this morning so I just thought I would pop by and give them to him. Charles has never seen his dad at work before... I thought it would be a fun experience," He said.

"Well, Mr. Howell talks about him all the time. He must be proud," Mr. Brown said.

"I would sure hope so. We both love Charles a lot," Phil said proudly.

"Well... it was nice seeing you again Mr. Lester. Come back again soon?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Of course, whenever I have the time I'll try to come back again," Phil said. He gave him a smile before he walked down the hall. He finally made it to Dan's classroom. "Ready to see Papa at work?" He asked as he looked down at Charles. "I'm sure he'll be very excited to see you."

Charles looked up at Phil and smiled one of his goofy little smiles, which made Phil laugh. "Oh come on, you silly little boy," Phil knocked on the door before finally pushed the door open and nervously walked into the classroom. And now suddenly all eyes were on him and Charles.

Dan looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Phil with Charles. "Ah, there you are, we were actually just talking about you two," He said.

"You were talking about us?" Phil asked, nervously as he glanced around at all the other students. Phil could hear a couple of the students whispering things, and he couldn't tell if they were good or not. Though most of the girls were gushing about how cute Charles was.

"Well yes... the class was just asking about when I was going to bring Charles in," Dan said.

"Oh, well... here he is," Phil said. He walked over to Dan and handed Charles to him.

"I think he's a bit shy," Dan chuckled as Charles quickly hid his face in Dan's chest once he was in Dan's arms. Dan wrapped his arms around his little baby and then he looked up at Phil. "So, do you have my keys then?" He asked, keeping a hold of Charles.

"Oh, yeah..." Phil pulled Dan's keys out of his pocket and then he handed them to Dan.

"Thank you my love," Dan said as he took the keys and then put them on his desk. "Well-" Dan looked up at the class. "I think I should introduce you to this little guy then. This is Charles James Howell, and he's five months old, and we love him very much so."

"_He looks just like you_!" One of the girls said, giggling.

"_He's so cute_!" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's alright... I guess," Dan said jokingly.

"Dan," Phil rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

"Charles, stop being shy... everybody wants to see you and meet you," Dan said. He turned Charles around so that Charles' back was resting against Dan's stomach, and smiled as he watched Charles look around. "Charles hasn't been around this many people before, he's being a bit shy right now even though he totally isn't shy." Dan said. He looked up at Phil and gave him a smile. "Must get it from you." He added.

"Oh shut up," Phil mumbled, pouting a little bit.

Dan spent the next 15 minutes chatting with the students about Charles and what it was like having a baby, time had flown by that Dan was surprised when the bell ring. "Oh, uh... I guess there's no homework tonight. Test tomorrow though so be prepared!" Dan called as he watched his students flee out of the classroom. "Guess I got distracted." He said as he placed Charles down on the desk and held onto him. "You're just too darn cute..."

Phil laughed. "Must get it from you," He said, mocking Dan.

Dan also laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll take that as a compliment," He said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work then. You have another class coming," He said.

"Actually no... it's lunch time now. Why don't you and Charles hang out for a bit?" Dan suggested. "I don't have any students coming in so it'll just be us three."

"I can't. Mum is waiting outside for me," Phil complained.

"Oh," Dan said, slightly disappointed. He looked up at Phil. "So, you have to go then?"

"Yes, but I'm going to wait until the hallways clear because there is no way I'm putting Charles through that madness," Phil said as he glanced out the door and saw all the students walking by. He looked down at Charles and he couldn't help but smile at him.

Dan and Phil then spent the next few minutes just chatting, until the hallways cleared, and then Phil had to pack up and take Charles back from Dan, even though he really didn't want to. Phil could see how seeing Charles during school time made Dan happy, and he wished that he could stay longer with Dan but he didn't want to keep his mother waiting for him because he knew that she had other things to do.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" Phil asked as he and Dan walked over to the door.

"Of course you will, silly," Dan said with a smile. He reached over and he opened the door further for Phil and Charles. "I'll text you on my way home."

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you," Phil said.

Dan leaned down and pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him a couple of times, and then he finally pulled away. "God, I really wish that you didn't have to leave," He said. He also kissed Charles' forehead and then he gave him a gentle squeaze.

"We'll see each other tonight, don't worry," Phil reassured Dan.

"I know... but school is so long and I hate waiting to have to see you," Dan whined.

Phil laughed. He reached up and kissed Dan once. "I gotta go," He whispered.

Dan pouted. "Fine. I guess I'll let you go," He said.

"Love you," Phil said as he walked out of the classrom.

"Love you too!" Dan called as he watched Phil walk away.

Phil made his way out of the school building and then he went back to his mom's car. He opened the back door and then he put Charles in his car seat and buckled him up. He shut the door and then he also got into the car. "That was so weird." Phil said.

"What was? Being back at school?" Paula asked as she looked over at Phil.

"That, and also having Charles with me. It's like... ever since I had the baby, everybody's suddenly nicer to me and they want to be my friend and hang out with me which I find a little odd. They're all so suddenly interested in me. It's just weird," Phil said. He sighed slightly.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Paula told him.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked as he looked over at his mom.

"You're still very young Phil. You don't have to give up your childhood just because you have a baby. If you want to make friends now, then you should do it. I know you went for so long without having a best friend, I mean... until you started dating Dan. But, you should also have some friends your own age. Emma and Carrie, they are very nice ladies and you should try hanging out with them more. I'm sure Dan wouldn't mind it," Paula said.

"What if they don't like me for me? What if they just want to hang out with me because they like my baby?" Phil asked. "I want people to like me for who I am."

"That's silly. I'm sure they all love Charles, but they'll also like you," Paula said.

Phil chewed on his bottom lip as he thought for a few seconds about what his mother had just said, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." He finally said. "Can we just go home please? I have a lot to think about later," Phil let out a sigh.

"Don't stress yourself over this Philip," Paula warned gently.

"I won't. I just really need to think about this later," Phil told her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Phil, I'm home!" Dan called as he walked into the house.

"Shh! I just got Charles to sleep!" Phil called back from the kitchen.

"Shit, sorry-" Dan said quieter as he took of his shoes. He dropped his bag down onto the floor by the door, and then he made his way into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled when he saw that Phil was doing the dishes. "You don't have to do the dishes love." He said as he walked over to him.

"I know that I don't but... the dishes were piling up and it was bugging me, and I needed something to do while I was waiting for you to come home," Phil said as he looked up at Dan. "So, uhm... how was work after I left?" He asked curiously. He couldn't help but wonder what the students at school thought of him. He never knew if they were good things or bad things. Even though he didn't go to that school anymore, he still cared about what people thought of him, even though Dan has told him millions of times that he shouldn't worry about what other people thought.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty boring, to be honest," He said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him. "I wish you could have stayed."

"I wish I could have stayed too, Charles sleeps quite a bit so it's boring at home without you," Phil said with a sigh.

Dan leaned down and kissed Phil's neck, and kissed him until he reached Phil's lips.

"Dan!" Phil laughed and gently pushed him away. "Stop distracting me."

Dan laughed and then he finally let go of Phil. "Did you get school done today?" He asked calmly. Dan always, always made sure that Phil got his school work done every day whenever he came home from work, which Phil was glad because he didn't know what he would do without Dan helping him out like this. It was a good thing that Dan was a teacher so he could help Phil whenever he needed the help.

Phil sighed. "Yes, of course. Surprisingly, Charles was very good today," Phil told him.

Dan smiled proudly. "Ah, that's my boy. How long has he been asleep for?" He asked.

"About an-" Phil stopped as soon as he heard crying. "Hour." He finished.

"I'll get him!" Dan rushed out of the kitchen and he ran to the Charles' bedroom. Dan quietly opened the door and poked his head in. He smiled as soon as he saw that Charles was sitting up in his bed. "There's my little boy-" Dan walked over to the bed and looked at Charles.

Charles looked up and held out his arms as soon as he saw Dan, smiling his goofy smile that Dan loved so much.

"You're too cute, you know that mister?" Dan said. He reached down and then he picked up Charles from his bed. "Daddy says you've been a good boy today, huh?" He kissed Charles cheek. "Let's go see daddy." Dan walked out of the bedroom and then he walked back into the kitchen.

Phil looked over when he heard footsteps and then he smiled when he saw Dan walk into the kitchen with Charles in his arms. "God, I just really can't get over how much he looks like you. He's literally like the spitting image of you, it's absolutely crazy," He said.

Dan smiled proudly as he looked at Charles. "Guess he's going to be a handsome little boy when he grows up then, huh?" He said. He looked over at Phil and laughed when he saw he look on his face. "Come on... you know that I'm just joking." He said.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully and he couldn't help but smile anyways. "Oh, of course you were just joking," He said. He laughed. Hewalked over to Dan and kissed him gently and then he looked over at Charles. "He definitely is going to be a handsome boy when he gets older. That's for sure."

"Phil... can you believe we actually have our own son?" Dan asked. He walked over to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat down. "I still find it hard to believe really. I mean... I'm happy he's here with us. I adore him and love him so much, but it's so surreal almost." He said.

"I know. I'm only 16 but it feels like I'm so much older because I have Charles now," Phil said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"I don't know. I guess a little bit of both, depends on how you look at it kind of," Phil replied. He also walked over and sat down at one of the chairs at the table. "I just don't want my childhood to be taken away. Things are finally getting better so I just hope that-"

"Hey... I will not let that happen, Phil-" Dan said, cutting Phil off. "Sure, things will be a little tough for a while but, if you want to do something... then just tell me. We're both apart of this relationship," Dan whispered as he held onto Charles. "You're only 16, and you deserve to live like a teenager should."

Phil couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Dan, suddenly feeling very lucky to have someone like Dan in his life. "I don't know how I got so lucky," He said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"I have the perfect boyfriend who'll go out of his way to make me happy," Phil said.

Dan smiled and shook his head. "Come on, I love you and you know I'll do anything for you," He said.

Phil nodded. "Yeah... I know that now, especially after everything we've been through."

"We're in this together, and nothing is going to change that," Dan said.

"You promise?" Phil asked, taking a deep breath.

"I promise."


End file.
